Still just friends, alright?
by ernestjohn18
Summary: This is before the story 'I want to make it right'. A story where new love blooms between the two insane yordles. Lulu x Kled WARNING: Dark Lulu and Profanity UNCENSORED


"Feels good in just looking at nothing, eh?" Kled commented.

"You can say that," Lulu shrugged.

Lulu and Kled were at the rooftop of the institute, sitting in a bench as they watched the plain sight in front of them. Beautiful nature of the land with birds chirping and the wind breezing their skin with ease. They felt more relaxed not just by being outside, but also with someone to enjoy with. Kled was wearing his usual clothing as always. For Lulu, she wore a slim black dress with blue lines for decorations. Her black socks reaching her knees. And lastly her black shoes that looked to be morning flip-flops. Ever since Lulu changed, it became strange to the summoners and champions when she became friends with the Cantankerous Cavalier because before they thought she only wanted the master of evil. But now, she was okay to Kled's character, being a crazed lunatic and all who believed that whatever he stepped on would be his own territory and spamming most of sentence with profanity like a total mental blockhead.

Aside from Lulu's summoner, Kled understood why Lulu wanted to be corrupted or be different from her whole self. It was to repay her summoner in giving her the point of reality around her. That reality where bad things would always appear and it's hard to maintain of who you were when you experienced many drastic changes. From the fire in her eyes, she was willing to give up a part of her sanity to have the means in achieving any impossible odds. So aside from being insane, what else made these two be in good terms? Was it a new relationship? Or maybe Skaarl suggested to his master to try a thing with the Fae Sorceress? Who knows?

As time went by, Kled moved closer to her casually as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. He wanted to see how she would react of him trying to make moves. By this action, he was expecting to her go angry and attack him with dark magic. He was ready for it as he glanced at her, chuckling as he waited for her response. However, it was not as what he expected. Lulu didn't flinch or even showed any signs of aggression. Instead, she just looked at him with her emerald eyes that portrayed no emotions. They stared at each other for a moment before gazing back to the view in front of them. Kled just laughed it off like if anything, she felt comfortable with it.

"Ever wonder why?" Kled began.

"Why what?" Lulu asked.

"Why ah'm doing this woo shit and ya don't even bite my limbs off?" Kled questioned.

"I'm in no mood to do it. And there's nothing wrong what you're doing," Lulu pointed.

"No, it's because ya like me. Ya have a CRUSH on me," Kled smiled.

Despite being expressionless, there was a hint of embarrassment as her cheeks started to blush. She really hated it. Still relaxed, she spoke to him in her negative, but soft tone.

"What do you know?" Lulu muttered with a scowl.

"Isn't it obvious ya ding dong?" Kled smirked, "Yer denial of yer feelings and yer cheeks starting to go pink means that ya feel infatuated by mah manliness!"

From that word 'Infatuated', that made the her blood boil so bad that she wanted to maul him for making her blush even more. She gritted her teeth and turned her hands into fists, resisting the urge to kill. She tried to keep her composure as she gazed down at the floor. She wanted to get away from this annoyance. If anything, she would like to hide in her room or have her summoner shroud her in his arms.

"J-just shut up, asshole," Lulu sighed, "I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid bullshit."

"Now now, don't be so upset," Kled assured her as he ruffled her purple hair to calm her, "I understand what ya feel. In fact, yer summoner really thought of it cute."

Her only response was silence. Kled continued.

"Listen, it's okay if ya feel this way. Heck, the way ya feel right now is more better than before," Kled chuckled.

There was no denying of that statement. When she used to have feelings with Veigar, she would feel nervous, but willing to admit that she loved him with all of her heart. Now, with another crazed yordle on her side, it was obvious that she felt the same way as him, but couldn't bring herself to accept it as a whole. She denied herself to feel the possible new love beside her because she believed that her emotions were portrayed in only three characteristics: Anger, Sad, and Pity.

As she kept the urge to punch him straight to the face, she felt the arm wrapped around her going tight as she was pulled closer to him until their bodies made contact with one another. Kled used his other arm to cup her face to make her look at him straight in the eyes. When he did, her beautiful eyes turned feral yellow, symbolizing anger rising as she narrowed her eyebrows with frustration. However, he didn't mind her blood pressure at all and just smiled at her with compassion. He didn't care if he wished for a death sentence.

"Listen, ah won't judge ya if ya want to deny further. Just remember that ya'll be mah most favorite bitch in this goddamn shithole. Or maybe mah second favorite 'cause Skaarl is my first."

"Ah really like ya like ya were mah lollipop," Kled smirked.

It was in this moment that Lulu felt more relaxed as her blood pressure began to tone down. Her cheeks were no longer showing any pink spots. She gazed down again at the floor as her eyes returned to shiny emerald. There was no point in holding it back what she felt anymore. She really liked him. But she still wanted to have a mutual understanding between both of them at least for her sake. Taking a deep breath, she touched the arm cupping her face with her hand as she looked back at him with no hint of embarrassment. She showed a smile that made Kled chuckle even more as he felt glad to see a light on her face.

"Alright, I'll admit that I have a crush. And that I feel infatuated by your kinky style, even if it's shit," Lulu beamed.

"Haha, Ah knew ya would come around eventually, little tulip" Kled laughed.

"Just promise me that we're gonna still act like we have a mutual understanding, okay? Or I'll skin you alive and eat your testicles."

"Can do," Kled playfully saluted with a toothy grin before kissing her at the cheek.

She returned the affection by rubbing her nose to his own. After a few seconds, they began laughing with each other's embrace. They liked fooling each other in their newfound friendship and relationship. The female yordle in fact enjoyed the short, but eccentric time. Then, they moved apart from each other as Kled got up from the bench. Taking a few stretches before heading out to the door.

"Will ya come by later at yer summoner's room? He's making dem fresh steaks for a celebration in reaching Platinum," he called out.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a while," Lulu declared, "I can feel someone approaching."

"If it's the little shit, then ah'll him yer here. See ya," Kled waved a goodbye before entering to the door.

Lulu didn't bother to wave him back nor look at him. She just sat there, looking at the view in front of her once more. Her emotions returned in being void like she was soulless. She waited patiently as she tugged her dress down with the wind caressing her. No enthusiasm or excitement in waiting for someone who wanted to see her.

"Veigar…"

 **THE END**


End file.
